An unexpected knight in shining armour
by xXxedwardismylifexXx
Summary: Edwards gone. Bella's life is a deep dark hole without him. But perhaps someone can save her, someone that she never expected...FIRST STORY PLEASE BE KIND! R&R :


Edwrd is gone. How am I going to survive without him? I will never touch his smooth marble skin again never run my hands through his bronze locks again never look into those deep eyes filled with the love I thought that I would always sea. I can't live without him. I can't breathe without him. I can't sleep without him. I can't eat I can't drink without him. I can't survive. "I'm going fishing." Charlie bellowed up the stairs. I didn't reply. Charlie is fed up with me I know it. He's being so selfish. Can't he see that my lungs my heart my soul have been ripped out? It's only been six months since HE left but it feels like six million.I'm sitting in the cafeteria staring at the food in front of me. I wish it was blood if it would bring Edward back. Instead its pizza. He ate a bit of pizza for me once. I miss him so much it hurts. I grip the hard plastic table in my weak human hands and fight for gasping breath. The air burns my throat like how I imagine blood lust would burn my throat. If only I could find a vampire to turn me into one of them. Nobody understands how bad my life is right now. No one looks at me and no one speaks to me anymore.

I go home hoping to be able to straight to bed and stare at my ceiling. But when I pull up my heart sinks to my boots. I can see Jacob at the front door with a wide hopeful smile aimed straight for me. I cant hide my anger. What are you doing?" I yell, getting out of the truck. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?" His stupid beam does not fade He holds out a bag. I snatch the bag and glare into it. Chocolate and a DVD called Lovewrecked. Lovewrecked it sums up how I feel. Anyway I saw it round Jessicas back when I was happy when Edward was here. Its awful. I sigh loudly and shove it back in his hands but try to hide my fury. "I don't want to watch a film" I say gently trying not to hurt his feelings. Doesn't he understand? I just want to be alone. Can't they tell when I need my space? Why do they have to come after me when I go quiet? "Just go away Jacob!" I scream shoving past him and into the house. Its night and I can't sleep so I sneak out of my window. "Ouch" I say as I knock my head on the door of the truck. I drive to HIS house and sit outside. It calms me. I like to sit outside his house even though there is no one there and sometimes I used to sit outside even when there was.

"Ouch!" The ball has hit my head and it stings. I feel the stream of burning tears pool in my brown humdrum eyes. "Are you ok bella?" I hear a soft kind voice whisper in my ear. I turn around and see Lauren smiling evilly with a wicked glint in her sharp icy eyes. sneering. Mike puts his hand on my shoulder and I gasp at the contact as an electric current shoots through my veins. I stare into his tender eyes disbelieving. "Your...speaking to me?" "Why wouldn't I?" he laughed tenderly stroking the back of my hand. I choked on my saliva. When did he get so hot? I always knew he was sweet of course but... He steps closer and looks intensely into my eyes. "Your face gives me wings" he breathes tenderly lacing his fingers through mine. "I would never stop speaking to you Bella" he says, tearing up in his passion "I love you." I gape at him my heart returned beating faster. "If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

I stare at him feeling whole and complete in a way that I never have done before. How have my feelings changed so quickly? One moment Edward is all I breathe now Mike is my reason for life. My Mike. My love. My unexpected Knight in shining armour.


End file.
